Wanda
Wanda is a canine mink and a member of the Warrior Beast Tribe. Appearance As a mink, she possesses an humanoid body with a curvaceous and well-endowed build, and animalistic features. In her case, she has canine features, most notably a large nose, flappy ears, and a large bushy tail. Wanda wears long pants and high-heeled shoes, and a striped bikini. Her outfit overall greatly resembles one of Nami's previous outfits as noted by Usopp. Personality She appears to not be as hostile as other minks and tried to assist the Straw Hat Pirates by giving them directions on Zou. She also protected Luffy from the guardians of the Whale Forest. Wanda also cares for the island and its citizens as she sadly stated the pirate Jack was the one who caused the most recent disaster. Similar to a dog, she has a habit of licking others on the face, as seen when she licked Luffy's face. Also, she finds Brook to be delicious, since his body is bones, and she refers to him as "Baron Corpse" for affection. Wanda is shown to be attracted to Luffy, after stating that some minks find humans attractive. Abilities and Powers Wanda is able to pacify the guardians of the Whale Forest, whom the Heart Pirates failed to bring under control. Being from a warrior tribe, it can be assumed that Wanda is skilled in combat. Weapon Wanda wields a cutlass which she keeps at her hip. It is unknown how proficient she is in using it. History Zou Arc She first appeared riding on her alligator when she stopped Carrot's attack on Zoro. She told Carrot that they needed to deal with an intruder in the Whale Forest. After Carrot surveyed the situation from high up in the air, Wanda and Carrot left in a hurry. Before leaving, Wanda told Zoro's group where to find Sanji and his group but also claimed that they were dead. Once they arrived at the Whale Forest, Wanda and Carrot stopped a fight between Luffy and one of the guardians. Wanda explained to Luffy that the reason he was attacked was because he was trespassing. After Luffy got reacquainted with the Heart Pirates, Wanda explained to Luffy about Jack's recent attack on Zou. She then offered to take Luffy to Sanji's group. Luffy was excited, but Wanda looked gloomy about it. While riding Wani, Wanda told Luffy about the climate on Zou and how the sea water from Zunisha's eruption rain is filtered and sent across the country via a system of aqueducts. She and Carrot also explained that that rain also drops plenty of fish, providing them with a good food source. They consider the rain as a blessing in that regard. As they traveled, they went past some wooden stockades used for torturing prisoners and Wanda had an upsetting flashback about what Jack did to one of her friends. Luffy asked her about the pirate she mentioned earlier, and she told him about Jack, explaining that his obituary was in the paper, since he was believed to be killed during a raid on a Marine escort. She added that his death wasn't confirmed, so he might still be alive. Right after Law teleported Luffy's friends close to their location, Wanda acted tersely to Usopp trying to use Zoro to threaten her, saying he didn't understand the situation at all. When they reached the gate to the Right Belly Fortress, the guards asked Wanda about the people traveling with her, and she vouched for the pirates, saying they got lost in the forest before they could ring the welcoming bell. She then ordered the guards to open the gates and announced the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates, much to the surprise of the guards. When Zoro inquired about the minks being a human-hating species, Wanda corrected him, saying that to them, humans are nothing more than hairless monkey minks, a different variety of the same species. They would only hate a human because of who they are, not what they are. The race prides itself on the fur covering their bodies, but some still find hairless minks attractive (herself included), as she licked Luffy to illustrate her point. After Nami reunited with her friends and hugged Luffy, Wanda looked away in shame as Nami prepared to tell them about what happened to Sanji. Trivia *Her name is a pun on wan, the Japanese onomatopeia for a dog's bark. References Site Navigation it:Wanda Category:Mink Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Zou Characters